


Caroling

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my Carmilla Secret Santa on tumblr. It's the first day of Carmilla Christmas, and the prompt gave to me: caroling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Total disclaimer that I do not own these wonderful characters or the show. 
> 
> This might be the first time that this isn't some rant against the show's writers.

“I really can’t get out of this?” 

“Oh, come on, Carm! It’s tradition! Don’t you want to keep tradition?”

“Traditions are just glorified relics of the past that make sure dusty and outdated routines are still relevant,” Carmilla drawled with an indifferent tone.

“But you promised!” Laura huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. She didn’t care if it made her look childish; she knew just how powerful her pout was in the persuasion of her girlfriend, and she wasn’t going to ignore it. 

Meanwhile, Carmilla was doing her damned best to pay her no heed. She wasn’t succeeding. Laura had the doe-eyed innocent look working for her, and it was getting harder for her to resist.

“You are so annoying. But fine, if it makes you happy—“

Laura immediately launched herself at the vampire, squealing in joy and making Carmilla swerve dangerously close to a ditch. 

“Watch it, spaz! I’m driving here!” Carmilla yelled in panic, quickly turning the wheel and correcting the car’s course. 

“Sorry,” came a small voice belonging to a sheepish Laura, who had leaned back into her seat and tried to make herself look as small as possible.

The 300-year-old philosophy student just sighed, pulled over, and packed. “It’s fine. Ready?”

Laura’s eager nod had her unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car, the journalism student following closely. They reached the porch, and Laura rang the bell. As the door swung open, two girls greeted the residents of the house, one peppy and the other looking only mildly put out, belting the tune to-

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa, Sarah aka bradellispiano on tumblr.


End file.
